1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording medium including a drive information area for recording drive information including a plurality of recording and reproduction conditions, and an information recording and reproduction method and an information recording and reproduction apparatus for the information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of information recording medium having a sector structure, optical disks are known. Since the recording density and capacity of optical disks have recently been improved, it is important to guarantee the reliability of the optical disks. For this purpose, optical disk apparatuses perform adjusting processing for finding recording and reproduction conditions.
The recording and reproduction conditions heavily rely on the characteristics of optical disks and optical disk apparatuses. Adjusting processing for finding the recording and reproduction conditions needs to be performed after an optical disk is mounted on an optical disk apparatus in repetition, for example, each time the optical disk apparatus is started, or each time the characteristics of the optical disk or optical disk apparatus are changed by a factor such as, for example, a temperature change.
Recently, more precise recording and reproduction conditions have been demanded due to further improvement in the density and the capacity of optical disks. However, there are problems in that it requires a longer period of time for adjusting processing to obtain more precise recording and reproduction conditions, and as a result the wait time of the optical disk apparatus is extended.
According to one aspect of the invention, an information recording medium includes a data recording area for recording data; a first drive information area for recording first drive information; and a second drive information area for recording second drive information. The first drive information and the second drive information each include a plurality of recording and reproduction conditions, and the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions are arranged in the order of time at which the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions are recorded.
In one embodiment of the invention, the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions each define an operation condition of an information recording and reproduction apparatus, which can have the information recording medium mounted thereon, for recording and reproducing the data.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information and the second drive information are updated so as to have identical contents with each other.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area and the second drive information area are each formed of N ECC blocks for calculating an error correction code, the N ECC blocks each include a plurality of sectors, the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions are each recorded in a corresponding sector among the plurality of sectors, and N is an integer of 1 or greater.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area and the second drive information area are each formed of a single ECC block, the single ECC block includes 16 sectors, and 16 recording and reproduction conditions are each recorded in a corresponding sector among the 16 sectors.
According to another aspect of the invention, an information recording and reproduction method is provided for an information recording medium including a data recording area for recording data, a first drive information area for recording first drive information, and a second drive information area for recording second drive information. The first drive information and the second drive information each include a plurality of recording and reproduction conditions. The method includes the steps of (a) determining whether or not the first drive information can be read from the first drive information area; (b) determining whether or not the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions included in the first drive information include a recording and reproduction condition usable by an information recording and reproduction apparatus having the information recording medium mounted thereon; and (c) when the first drive information can be read and the first drive information does not include the usable recording and reproduction condition, adjusting a new recording and reproduction condition usable by the information recording and reproduction apparatus having the information recording medium mounted thereon, and using the new recording and reproduction condition and the first drive information to update the first drive information and the second drive information.
In one embodiment of the invention, the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions each define an operation condition of an information recording and reproduction apparatus, which can have the information recording medium mounted thereon, for recording and reproducing the data.
In one embodiment of the invention, the information recording and reproduction method further includes the step of: when the first drive information can be read, using the first drive information to record and reproduce the data.
In one embodiment of the invention, the step (c) includes the step of recording the recording and reproduction condition usable by the information recording and reproduction apparatus having the information recording medium mounted thereon, the recording and reproduction condition being recorded in the first drive information as the recording and reproduction condition recorded in the first drive information most recently.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area and the second drive information area each include areas assigned numbers 0 through 15. The first drive information and the second drive information each include 16 recording and reproduction condition. The 16 recording and reproduction conditions are written in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 15 in the order from the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium most recently to the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium least recently. The step (c) includes the steps of (c-1) writing contents of the recording and reproduction conditions, which are written in the areas of the first drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 14, into the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 1 through 15; and (c-2) writing a content of the new recording and reproduction condition in the area of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned number 0.
In one embodiment of the invention, the information recording and reproduction method further includes the step of (d) when the first drive information can be read and the first drive information includes the usable recording and reproduction condition, using the usable recording and reproduction condition and the first drive information to update the first drive information and the second drive information.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area and the second drive information area each include areas assigned numbers 0 through 15. The first drive information and the second drive information each include 16 recording and reproduction conditions. The 16 recording and reproduction conditions are written in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 15 in the order from the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium most recently to the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium least recently. The usable recording and reproduction condition is written in an area of the first drive information area assigned number m. The step (d) includes the steps of (d-1) reading the usable recording and reproduction condition from the area of the first drive information area assigned number m; (d-2) writing contents of the recording and reproduction conditions, which are written in the area of the first drive information area assigned numbers 0 through (mxe2x88x921), into the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 1 through m; and (d-3) writing the content of the read usable recording and reproduction condition in the area of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned number 0.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area is formed of N ECC blocks for calculating an error correction code, the N ECC blocks each include a plurality of sectors, the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions included in the first drive information are each recorded in a corresponding sector among the plurality of sectors, and N to an integer of 1 or greater.
In one embodiment of the invention, the determination on whether or not the first drive information can be read is performed based on whether or not the reproduction of all the N ECC blocks included in the first drive information area has been successful.
In one embodiment of the invention, the information recording and reproduction method further includes the steps of (e) determining whether or not the second drive information can be read from the second drive information area; (f) determining whether or not the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions included in the second drive information include a recording and reproduction condition usable by the information recording and reproduction apparatus having the information recording medium mounted thereon; and (g) when the first drive information cannot be read, the second drive information can be read, and the second drive information does not include the usable recording and reproduction condition, adjusting a new recording and reproduction condition usable by the information recording and reproduction apparatus having the information recording medium mounted thereon, and using the now recording and reproduction condition and the second drive information to update the first drive information and the second drive information.
In one embodiment of the invention, the information recording and reproduction method further includes the step of: when the second drive information can be read, using the second drive information to record and reproduce the data.
In one embodiment of the invention, wherein the step (g) includes the step of recording the recording and reproduction condition usable by the information recording and reproduction apparatus having the information recording medium mounted thereon, the recording and reproduction condition being recorded in the second drive information as the recording and reproduction condition recorded in the second drive information most recently.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area and the second drive information area each include areas assigned numbers 0 through 15. The first drive information and the second drive information each include 16 recording and reproduction conditions. The 16 recording and reproduction conditions are written in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 15 in the order from the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium most recently to the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium least recently. The step (g) includes the steps of (g-1) writing contents of the recording and reproduction conditions, which are written in the areas of the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 14, into the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 1 through 15; and (g-2) writing a content of the new recording and reproduction condition in the area of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned number 0.
In one embodiment of the invention, the information recording and reproduction method further includes the step of (h) when the first drive information cannot be read, the second drive information can be read, and the second drive information includes the usable recording and reproduction condition, using the usable recording and reproduction condition and the second drive information to update the first drive information and the second drive information.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area and the second drive information area each include areas assigned numbers 0 through 15. The first drive information and the second drive information each include 16 recording and reproduction conditions. The 16 recording and reproduction conditions are written in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 15 in the order from the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium most recently to the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium least recently. The usable recording and reproduction condition is written in the area of the second information area assigned number m. The step (h) includes the steps of (h-1) reading the usable recording and reproduction condition from the area of the second drive information area assigned number m; (h-2) writing contents of the recording and reproduction conditions, which are written in the areas of the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through (m-1), into the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 1 through m: and (h-3) writing a content of the read usable recording and reproduction condition in the area of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned number 0.
In one embodiment of the invention, the second drive information area is formed of N ECC blocks for calculating an error correction code, the N ECC blocks each include a plurality of sectors, the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions included in the second drive information are each recorded in a corresponding sector among the plurality of sectors, and N is an integer of 1 or greater.
In one embodiment of the invention, the determination on whether or not the second drive information can be read is performed based on whether or not the reproduction of all the N ECC blocks included in the second drive information area has been successful.
In one embodiment of the invention, the information recording and reproduction method further includes the step of (i) when the first drive information cannot be read and the second drive information cannot be read, adjusting a new recording and reproduction condition usable by the information recording and reproduction apparatus having the information recording medium mounted thereon, and using the new recording and reproduction condition to update the first drive information and the second drive information.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area and the second drive information area each include areas assigned numbers 0 through 15. The first drive information and the second drive information each include 16 recording and reproduction conditions. The 16 recording and reproduction conditions are written in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 15 in the order from the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium most recently to the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium least recently. The step (i) includes the steps of (i-1) writing a content of the new recording and reproduction condition in the area of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned number 0; and (i-2) filling the contents of the recording and reproduction conditions, which are written in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 1 through 15, with xe2x80x9c00xe2x80x9dh.
According to still another aspect of the invention, an information recording and reproduction apparatus is provided for an information recording medium including a data recording area for recording data, a first drive information area for recording first drive information, and a second drive information area for recording second drive information. The first drive information and the second drive information each include a plurality of recording and reproduction conditions. The apparatus includes a drive information read section; an adjusting processing section; and a drive information update section. The drive information read section determines whether or not the first drive information can be read from the first drive information area; the adjusting processing section determines whether or not the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions included in the first drive information include a recording and reproduction condition usable by the information recording and reproduction apparatus; and when the first drive information can be read and the first drive information does not include the usable recording and reproduction condition, the adjusting processing section adjusts a new recording and reproduction condition usable by the information recording and reproduction apparatus, and the drive information update section uses the new recording and reproduction condition and the first drive information to update the first drive information and the second drive information.
In one embodiment of the invention, the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions each define an operation condition of an information recording and reproduction apparatus, which can have the information recording medium mounted thereon, for recording and reproducing the data.
In one embodiment of the invention, the information recording and reproduction apparatus further includes a control section for, when the first drive information can be read, using the first drive information to record and reproduce the data.
In one embodiment of the invention, the drive information update section records the recording and reproduction condition usable by the information recording and reproduction apparatus in the first drive information as the recording and reproduction condition recorded in the first drive information most recently.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area and the second drive information area each include areas assigned numbers 0 through 15. The first drive information and the second drive information each include 16 recording and reproduction conditions. The 16 recording and reproduction conditions are written in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 15 in the order from the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium most recently to the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium least recently. The drive information update section writes contents of the recording and reproduction conditions, which are written in the areas of the first drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 14, into the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 1 through 15, and writes a content of the new recording and reproduction condition in the area of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned number 0.
In one embodiment of the invention, when the first drive information can be read and the first drive information includes the usable recording and reproduction condition, the drive information update section uses the usable recording and reproduction condition and the first drive information to update the first drive information and the second drive information.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area and the second drive information area each include areas assigned numbers 0 through 15. The first drive information and the second drive information each include 16 recording and reproduction conditions. The 16 recording and reproduction conditions are written in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 15 in the order from the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium most recently to the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium least recently. The usable recording and reproduction condition is written in an area of the first drive information area assigned number m. The drive information update section reads the usable recording and reproduction condition from the area of the first drive information area assigned m, writes contents of the recording and reproduction conditions, which are written in the areas of the first drive information area assigned numbers 0 through (mxe2x88x921), into the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 1 through m, and writes the content of the read usable recording and reproduction condition in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned number 0.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area is formed of N ECC blocks for calculating an error correction code, the N ECC blocks each include a plurality of sectors, the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions included in the first drive information are each recorded in a corresponding sector among the plurality of sectors, and N is an integer of 1 or greater.
In one embodiment of the invention, the determination on whether or not the first drive information can be read is performed based on whether or not the reproduction of all the N ECC blocks included in the first drive information area has been successful.
In one embodiment of the invention, the drive information read section determines whether or not the second drive information can be read from the second drive information area. The adjusting processing section determines whether or not the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions included in the second drive information include a recording and reproduction condition usable by the information recording and reproduction apparatus. When the first drive information cannot be read, the second drive information can be read, and the second drive information does not include the usable recording and reproduction condition, the adjusting processing section adjusts a new recording and reproduction condition usable by the information recording and reproduction apparatus, and the drive information update section uses the new recording and reproduction condition and the second drive information to update the first drive information and the second drive information.
In one embodiment of the invention, the information recording and reproduction apparatus further includes a control section for, when the second drive information can be read, using the second drive information to record and reproduce the data.
In one embodiment of the invention, the drive information update section records the recording and reproduction condition usable by the information recording and reproduction apparatus in the second drive information as the recording and reproduction condition recorded in the second drive information most recently.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area and the second drive information area each include areas assigned numbers 0 through 15. The first drive information and the second drive information each include 16 recording and reproduction conditions. The 16 recording and reproduction conditions are written in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 15 in the order from the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium most recently to the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium least recently. The drive information update section writes contents of the recording and reproduction conditions, which are written in the areas of the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 14, into the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 1 through 15, and writes a content of the new recording and reproduction condition in the area of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned number 0.
In one embodiment of the invention, when the first drive information cannot be read, the second drive information can be read, and the second drive information includes the usable recording and reproduction condition, the drive update section uses the usable recording and reproduction condition and the second drive information to update the first drive information and the second drive information.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area and the second drive information area each include areas assigned numbers 0 through 15. The first drive information and the second drive information each include 16 recording and reproduction conditions. The 16 recording and reproduction conditions are written in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 15 in the order from the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium most recently to the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium least recently. The usable recording and reproduction condition is written in an area of the second drive information area assigned number m. The drive information update section reads the usable recording and reproduction condition from the area of the second drive information area assigned m, writes contents of the recording and reproduction conditions, which are written in the areas of the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through (mxe2x88x921), into the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 1 through m, and writes the content of the read usable recording and reproduction condition in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned number 0.
In one embodiment of the invention, the second drive information area is formed of N ECC blocks for calculating an error correction code, the N ECC blocks each include a plurality of sectors, the plurality of recording and reproduction conditions included in the second drive information are each recorded in a corresponding sector among the plurality of sectors, and N is an integer of 1 or greater.
In one embodiment of the invention, the determination on whether or not the second drive information can be read in performed based on whether or not the reproduction of all the N ECC blocks included in the second drive information area has been successful.
In one embodiment of the invention, when the first drive information cannot be read and the second drive information cannot be read, the adjusting processing section adjusts a now recording and reproduction condition usable by the information recording and reproduction apparatus, and the drive information update section uses the new recording and reproduction condition to update the first drive information and the second drive information.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first drive information area and the second drive information area each include areas assigned numbers 0 through 15. The first drive information and the second drive information each include 16 recording and reproduction conditions. The 16 recording and reproduction conditions are written in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 0 through 15 in the order from the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium most recently to the recording and reproduction condition recorded on the information recording medium least recently. The drive information update section writes a content of the new recording and reproduction condition in the area of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned number 0, and fills the contents of the recording and reproduction conditions, which are written in the areas of each of the first drive information area and the second drive information area assigned numbers 1 through 15, with xe2x80x9c00xe2x80x9dh.
Thus, the invention described herein makes possible the advantages of providing an information recording medium, an information recording and reproduction method, and an information recording and reproduction apparatus for reducing a time period required for adjusting processing performed to find recording and reproduction conditions.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying figures.